The Girlfriend-Boyfriend Excitation
by crzysap
Summary: What if Penny accepted to go on a date with Sheldon to help win Amy back? What if it didn't work and Sheldon gives up? What if he realizes he actually likes Penny? -Warning: this is Shenny-
1. The Failed Hypothesis

**Warning: this is a Shenny fic. So if you ship Shamy and hate Shenny, don't read any further**

**I'm not gonna down Shamy, either. If you are reading my other fic, you know I ship them both. I don't get the debate**

**Spoilers for 5x10 The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (though, I don't know how you haven't seen it yet)**

**This will be a short worded chapters fic. Hope you don't mind**

**No more waiting, here it is. **

* * *

Penny didn't love cooking. But, at the same time, she didn't hate it, either. Not only was it a cheap way to eat-she couldn't afford to go out every day-it was a great stress reliever. Stress caused by you-know-who.

She stopped what she was doing and smiled when she heard three familiar knocks on her door. Sheldon Lee Cooper was like a puppy, hears his name, whether spoken or just thought, and he came running. She started towards the door. "Who do we love?" she called out for the timing.

"Penny," Sheldon said from the other side of the door, followed by three more knocks.

He didn't seem bothered by Penny's egotistical-like interruption. He was apparently used to her little quirks like that. "Who do we love?" she said once again, stopping in front of the door, waiting for him to finish his OCD session.

"Penny," Sheldon said a second time.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who do we love?" Penny said a third and final time, a smile on her face.

"Penny."

Penny opened the door, grinning at the crazy whackadoodle. "Hello, Sheldon," she greeted, turning around to let him in. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Sheldon said, stepping inside. He sounded unusually chipper today.

"What's up?" Penny asked, walking around the counter to her stove. She always enjoyed helping out with Sheldon's life. It meant she could actually do something he couldn't and that fact just made her chuckle on the inside.

"I came to ask," Sheldon started as he closed the door carefully as he often did. He turned around to look at Penny. "If you would like to... go on a date with me."

That came out of nowhere and was extremely unexpected. What happened with Amy? She stopped mixing the sauce that was in the pan, leaning her head forward a bit. Had she even heard him correctly? "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. Sure, she liked him. It was hard not to develop a small crush on him, but she would never admit it. A date? That was taking things a little too far.

"A date!" Sheldon said with a shrug of his skinny shoulders. "You and me!" He started casually walking forwards to the kitchen. No, he was actually strutting towards her. "Dining. Dancing. Perhaps you'd like to take in a prized fight." He stopped at the counter, leaning forward and placing a hand down on the wood in front of him.

Penny scoffed, putting down the wooden spoon when the microwave made a loud beep, indicating it was finished. "Oh, god, are you trying to make Amy jealous?" she asked, seeing right through him. She turned around, walking to the left towards the microwave, opening it.

"No!" Sheldon insisted, though he never was good at lying. "Why is everyone so obsessed with Amy and Stuart?" He seemed hell-bent on this subject. "And whether or not they'll be having more pumpkin lattes-or intercourse-tonight?"

Now who was obsessed with Amy and Stuart?

Penny started to mix the food inside the bowl in her hands, rolling her eyes at Sheldon. "Ok, listen to me," she started, putting the spoon down. "Playing games is _not_ gonna help get Amy back." She opened the microwave, putting the bowl back inside.

Then again, going on a date with Sheldon only to be used to get Amy back seemed to both intrigue and slightly arouse Penny. Though, the second was pointless around Sheldon, sex repulsed him.

"I am _not _trying to get Amy back!" Sheldon said, still thinking he could lie to the blonde. "But, out of curiosity, what is a way?"

That sounded more like Sheldon.

"Alright, honey, let me tell you a story," Penny started. Maybe putting in a little bit of truth could help Sheldon with his Amy issue. She could tell him how she felt without really telling him how she felt.

"There was a guy I liked," she continued. "But I never told him how I felt." They way he just stared at her, so into what she was saying. Did he somehow know? Did he somehow feel the same way? "Eventually, he started going out with someone else." Technically, he wasn't dating Amy, but putting a label on what those two had was weird. "And I always regretted it. Do you see where I'm going with this?" He could take it one of two ways.

"I believe I do," Sheldon said quietly with a nod of his head before pausing.

He knew he had to strap on a pair and talk to Amy.

"I'm the guy," he continued.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Penny pretending to say he was wrong with a shake of her head, Sheldon waiting for her response. What had made her think he wouldn't pick up on that?

"You're not the guy," she lied. Thank God she was a better liar than he was. Even if she wasn't, he would never know she was lying.

"Are you_ sure?_" Sheldon asked, not satisfied with that answer. He _was _persistent. "That would explain so much." He pointed behind him towards the door. "Your constant presence in my apartment. A _baffling _dalliance with Leonard just to be near me. The way you call me 'sweetie' all the time."

How did he manage to even notice all of that? Maybe he wasn't as naive as she had previously thought.

But could she really go out on a date with Sheldon Cooper? _Really_? That in itself seemed baffling.

"I call everyone sweetie," Penny added. And that wasn't even a lie. It just meant something different when she called Sheldon sweetie.

"You tramp," Sheldon said, unphased.

Penny couldn't help but be a little hurt by what he had said, but she pushed it aside, he didn't know. "Fine, I'll go on one date," she said. "But only to help you get Amy back and shut up about it."

"So I _am_ the guy?" Sheldon asked, sounding both satisfied and surprised.

"You are not the guy!" Penny said once again. She shook her head. "Do you want her back or not?"

Sheldon shrugged. "What I _want_ is a Nobel Prize," he said. "But if getting Amy back is what I really what I wanted-which it most certainly is not-you would actually do this to help me achieve that goal?"

"Let's make a doctor jealous!" Penny said with a smile. It wasn't her ideal date, but she couldn't complain, at least she was getting one.

Sheldon started back towards the door. "No need to dress up for me," he said. "It's going to be in a movie theater. What you're wearing will suffice."

Penny continued to stir the spaghetti sauce in the small pan. "When do we leave?" she asked.

"Now, preferably," Sheldon said, opening the door and looking at her.

Penny looked up at him, practically glaring at this point. Most definitely _not _her ideal date. "Let me get my keys," she said, turning the stove eye off.

* * *

Penny walked down the aisle, Sheldon following so close behind her, she could feel his breath every time he pardoned himself when he squeezed by someone. It was hard enough even finding Amy and Stuart. And yet Sheldon still insisted they sit next to them, even though it would be much easier to find a seat behind the two of them.

"Hey, Stuart," Penny said with a smile and a wave, walking past the two of them. "Amy."

"Hey, bestie," Amy said, though she looked confused, obviously since Penny was here with Sheldon, of all people.

"Hi, Stuart," Sheldon said as well as Penny sat down next to Amy.

"Sheldon," Stuart said with a nod of his head.

Sheldon walked past both Amy and Penny, sitting down next to his faux date.

"Why are you here with Sheldon?" Amy asked Penny quietly.

_Fair question_, Penny thought. "We're on a date," she said. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Very," Amy said, looking forward at the movie screen once again.

Penny looked over at Sheldon when he tapped her on the shoulder. "Yep?" she asked.

"I need you to deliver a message to Amy," Sheldon said. "Be sure to memorize and say it exactly as I would." He paused for only a second. "The thought of you sitting in a darkened theater with a character like Stuart is repellant."

Penny stared at Sheldon for a moment before sighing. She turned her head to look at Amy. "Sheldon thinks Stuart is icky," she whispered, getting a look of disapproval from both Sheldon and Stuart.

Amy leaned forward to look at Sheldon past Penny. "Sorry this causes you discomfort," she told him.

_Back off, Fowler_, Penny thought, already ashamed of her own thinking. _He's on a date with me, not you._

"But, based on the current established parameters of our relationship," Amy continued. "I can put myself into any repellant situation I want." Apparently she had already heard Sheldon, considering he was right there. She ignored Stuart's interruption and continued on. "Back to you and Penny."

"We're on a date!" Penny said a little too loudly. Several people turned to her to shush her, loudly themselves. She sunk down in the chair, red with embarrassment by her outburst.

Sheldon made no move to make Penny feel better and just looked over her at Amy. "We're on a date," he whispered, echoing Penny.

"Yes," Amy said with a nod of her head. She had known that already, she needed different answers. "But why?"

"She has a crush on me," Sheldon said.

"God, Sheldon, you are not the guy!" Penny said, making an embarrassing out burst once again. She looked at Sheldon before shaking her head. She stood up and marched out of the dimly lit room.

"It appears that the date is over," Sheldon said as he moved over to the seat Penny had previously been sitting in.

"Aren't you going to follow after her?" Amy asked. "She seemed upset."

"Are _you_ upset?" Sheldon asked.

"Why would I be upset?" Amy asked.

Sheldon was disappointed. Apparently taking Penny out was too distracting for Amy to realize who she really wanted was himself. He nodded, standing up. He pulled a one dollar bill out of his pocket, handing it to Stuart. "Here's a dollar for your troubles," he said. "Get yourself some candy. You kids have fun." He proceeded to make his way out of the theater.

* * *

Penny sat in her car, gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles started to turn a pale white color, but she didn't care. Why did she ever agree to do this? It ached her to know she wasn't the one Sheldon wanted. It hurt her physically just to know the fact he was making it official with Amy in there, when he knew, in a way, how she felt about him, even though she proceeded to deny it in front of him.

It wasn't long until Sheldon opened the door, climbing into the passengers side. "This night was a waste," he said as he buckled his seat belt.

Penny looked at him, releasing the steering wheel when her hands started to hurt. "Why?" she asked.

"Apparently Amy was too confused by our date to be jealous," Sheldon said as he turned his head to look at her. "It wasn't a well thought out plan."

"That's because it was _your_ plan," Penny said, looking forward as she started the car. She pulled out of the parking lot, heading home.

"Looks like I got myself a night of nothing to do," Sheldon said with a sigh. "I_ was _going to put together the Relationship Agreement for Amy and I, but that went down the toilet."

"A relationship doesn't need a contract, Sheldon," Penny said.

"Were that true," Sheldon started as he gazed out the window. "A license would not be necessary to wed."

He had a point there.

"I have some spaghetti at home," Penny said to change the subject. "Your welcome to join me."

"It was unsuccessful, Penny," Sheldon said as he looked at her once again. "There is no need to continue on with this date." He turned his head looking out the window once his point was made.

"It won't be a date," Penny assured him. "Just two friends hanging out. We can even watch a movie we'll both like."

Sheldon looked at her. "And what kind of movie would that be?" he asked, considering how different their interests were.

"I have Kung Fu Panda," Penny suggested off the top of her head.

"As do I," Sheldon said, sounding as if he were actually considering spending the rest of the evening in her company. "Do you have hot dogs?"

Penny smiled. "I always do," she said.

"We'll watch it in my apartment," Sheldon said. "It'll be more comfortable there. You provide the food and I will provide the entertainment."

"It's a date," Penny said with a smirk. Though it was a joke, it sure did sound like a real date. More real than the one they went on at least.

Sheldon looked at her once again, a smile on his face. He let out that adorable breathy laugh he had before looking out the window once again.

* * *

An hour had passed and the duo had eaten all the spaghetti and were sitting on the couch, watching the movie. Sheldon was in his spot and Penny, being idiotically bold, was sitting as close to Sheldon as she could bring herself. They weren't touching, which is probably why Sheldon didn't mind the lack of space between them.

Penny felt herself shiver and looked over at Sheldon. "It's cold," she pointed out.

"Too bad," Sheldon said. "The temperature is a comfortable seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit."

Penny rolled her eyes. She hated his whole routine thing. Then again, everyone did. "Could you get me a blanket then?" she asked, looking back at the television screen.

"I _could_," Sheldon said obnoxiously. "That doesn't mean I _should_."

If he could only be normal for five minutes... she would be all over him.

"_Will _you get me a blanket?" Penny asked.

Sheldon turned his head to look at her. "What's the magic word?" he asked.

Why did he always have to make things so complicated. "Bippity Boppity Boo?" she asked.

"Well at least you understand what 'magic' is," Sheldon said with an exasperated sigh as he stood up, walking to the closet behind them.

"You know, this is nice," Penny said. "You and me. Hanging out like the _friends_ we are." She put emphasis on 'friends' somehow hoping he would catch it and eventually want to be more.

"Yes, it is nice," Sheldon agreed as he returned to the couch. He sat down as he unfolded the blanket, placing it across Penny's laps and legs.

Penny smiled. He wasn't really being Sheldon right now. It almost actually felt normal. She laid her head against his shoulder, once again being bold, letting out a yawn. Surprisingly, he didn't mind. Maybe he did feel the same way, but only thought his emotions was toward Amy instead.

"Penny," Sheldon said quietly.

"Mm-hmm?" Penny asked just as quietly as her eyes closed, ready for sleep.

"Would you, perhaps," Sheldon started, his voice growing quieter as if he wanted her to drift off to sleep without hearing his question. "Would you perhaps consider... with no catches... going out on an actual, real date with me?"

Penny just figured she was asleep already, and every word Sheldon was saying was only a dream. "Sure," she managed to say before falling asleep.

* * *

When Penny woke up, she was laying on the couch, a pillow under her head, the blanket covering her entire body. She stretched out her arms, looking around, seeing it was day already. She quickly sat up, remembering the events of the night before.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she heard Leonard say as he walked in from the bathroom.

Penny looked at him. "Looks like I missed the movie," she said with a smile, tossing the blanket.

"There's some coffee if you want some," Leonard said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Can't stay," Penny said as she stood up. "I've got to get ready for my shift."

"Yeah, one quick question first," Leonard said.

Penny stopped and turned to look at him. She knew what it would be about, but pretended not to. "Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Sheldon _hates_ guests," Leonard said. "And yet he just let you sleep over, no questions or complaints. What exactly happened last night?"

Penny took a breath. "Well, Sheldon was jealous of Amy and Stuart," she started. "We faked a date so he could make her jealous in return, but she was only confused and it didn't work. He gave up, we ate spaghetti, than watched a movie."

"So a fake date turned into a real date?" Leonard asked, obviously confused himself.

Penny shook her head. She was still afraid to call it a date. It was Sheldon, for Christ's sake! "It wasn't a date," she said.

"He let you sleep on his shoulder," Leonard said. "What the hell is going on?"

Leonard and her used to date. Could she _really_ talk to him about how she's had a crush on Sheldon since day one? And now she sticks around mainly just to see him every day? He wouldn't take too kindly to that. She cared too much for him to hurt him like that.

"We were tired," Penny said.

"Was he drugged?" Leonard asked. "Cause that would be an acceptable explanation. The one that makes the most sense."

"Leonard, we were just two friends hanging out," Penny said. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened last night." At least, none that was real. Sheldon would never ask her out in real life.

As if on cue, Sheldon walked in, fully dressed, even wearing a smile on the adorkable face of his. "Good morning, Penny," he said, not even noticing Leonard, walking straight to the blonde. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a log," Penny said, finding herself smiling at him in return. "Thanks for the pillow."

"Actually, that was me," Leonard said as he poured himself some coffee. "Sheldon just went to bed, leaving you there."

Penny looked at him. "Well, thank you, Leonard," she said. She looked back at Sheldon, pushing Leonard out of her mind until she, too, felt like he wasn't present. "Sorry about the blanket. I'll put it up." She started back towards the couch.

Sheldon placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Yes, Sheldon Cooper was _touching_ her. "No need," he said. "I'll take care of it."

Penny looked up at him when he didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. Then it occurred to her: him asking her out on an actual date last night wasn't her dream, it was real.

"Ahem," Leonard said with a fake cough, breaking their trance. The two found he was now standing next to them. How long had it been? "Who wants to catch me up?"

Penny took a step back, letting Sheldon's arm fall to his side, limp. "Oh, god," she muttered before she turned around, quickly leaving the apartment.

Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Whazzup?!" he asked, wanting answers.

Sheldon looked down at his roommate. "I'm not sure," he said. "She seemed alright yesterday." He thought for a moment before nodding. "Perhaps she came down with a cold."

"Yeah, sure, tell yourself that," Leonard said as he headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter 1**

**Shenny is dear to my heart, so I had to write this**

**Please, leave reviews and any helpful suggestions**

**And if there are any bad mouthing towards either Shenny or Shamy, the reviews will be deleted**

**I want love in the reviews, not irrelevant hate**


	2. The Butterfly Paradigm

**Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought seen the last of me (or however else that goes)**

**Great reviews so far, thanks :)**

**It was pointed out that Sheldon was a bit OOC, and I know this and I'm sorry. I'll try harder from here on out**

**Now, without any further ado, chapter number two**

* * *

Penny had been given the bar tending shift this very day at The Cheesecake Factory. And that was exactly what she needed. What kind of bartender _didn't_ sneak a few drinks for themselves now and then? Well, probably the responsible kinds, but Penny was never known for her responsibility.

She had just downed a shot of whiskey when she saw Sheldon walk in, looking around, obviously hoping to find her. She sighed and put the shot glass down on the counter in front of her. Leonard had probably put him up to this. It wasn't like him to come searching for her. Or anyone, for that matter. He proved that with Amy the previous day.

"Over here, Sheldon," Penny said, knowing Sheldon would hear her, what with his Vulcan hearing and everything.

Sheldon's attention went straight to her. Not only did he have great hearing, he was quick. He walked over to her, looking as if he were going over lines in his head, which he probably was. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Penny stared at him for a moment. Yep, that definitely was not Sheldon talking to her. "Yes," she said anyways, somehow expecting him to figure out what it was.

It was now Sheldon's turn to stare at her, although his was a different reason. He was trying to read her like one of his scientific equations, but he just couldn't. "Leonard didn't say I had to figure out what it was that was bothering you," he said.

So Leonard _did _pressure him into coming here.

"About our date," Penny started, but should have known she wouldn't have been able to finish it.

"Which one?" Sheldon inquired, walking to the stool at the bar. "Our pseudo-date or our planned date?"

"I can't go on another date with you, Sheldon," Penny said to answer his question. "It'll be weird and all together awkward. Besides, you still want Amy, not me."

"But Amy showed no signs of jealousy when she saw us together," Sheldon said. "If she wanted to be with me, shouldn't there have been? If she doesn't want a relationship, why should I?"

Penny knew he had a point, annoyingly. "You let me sleep on your shoulder," she said, still confused by his actions the night before and this morning. "And then you touched me without hesitation. That's not like you. That's quite the opposite of you, actually."

Sheldon nodded his head, sitting on the stool next to him. "I was comfortable," he said, seeming confused by the turn this conversation had taken. "I'm not sure why."

Penny wasn't expecting much from him, and she didn't get much, but what she did get out of him surprised her. "Comfortable?" she asked. "Around _me_? Of all people?"

"Well, you and Beverly, of course," Sheldon said. "Though that one has been a bit different since the last time she was here." He shook his head, remembering the last time had come face-to-face with Leonard's mother. "Is the date still off?"

"Yep," Penny said as she picked up a glass, cleaning it with the rag she had grabbed.

"Alright," Sheldon said with a nod of his head. "Well, since I'm here already, I'll have a drink."

"You don't drink," Penny said, putting the glass back down.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders. "I no longer have a reason not to drink," he said. "The first woman I have ever cared about has been lost to a man who went to art school and owns a comic book store, the next woman who has girlfriend potential rejected me, and this morning, I couldn't make my regular bowel movements." He tapped a finger against the wooden bar. "Surprise me."

Penny shook her head. "No, Sheldon," she said.

"Do you think you can just say no to your customers?" Sheldon asked."

"No, but I'm not saying no to a customer," Penny said. "I'm saying no to you. Go home, Sheldon."

Sheldon sighed as he stood up. "I told Leonard this would be a waste of time," he said. He looked at Penny with a shake of his head. "Right yet again. No surprise there."

"What exactly_ did _you tell Leonard?" Penny asked, leaning against the counter.

"I told him that you had agreed to go out on another date with me," Sheldon said. "And he mentioned that you were probably just tired and didn't know what you were saying, hence the reason as to why you're so upset now."

"Was he ok with it?" Penny asked. Dating her ex-boyfriends roommate was bound to be weird for Leonard as well, she truly cared about how he thought about the situation.

"He told me more than once that he was," Sheldon said. "I didn't buy it at first, but once someone says something a certain number of times, you just start to believe it. Along with that, he, too, said it would be weird."

"Well, he is a smart guy," Penny said, drifting off into thought. She sighed, giving in yet again. "Fine one date. But not in a movie theater, I want to be able to see you. And Amy and Stuart can't be within a hundred feet of us."

Sheldon nodded his head. "That sounds fair enough," he said. "How does tomorrow night sound?"

"It sounds good," Penny said. "Just knock on my door when you're ready." She smiled at him and knocked three times on the bar.

Sheldon smiled back at her then shook his head. "Don't do that," he said before leaving.

Penny felt her smile turn into an expression of annoyance. And she was going to go out with that man. Willingly. "What a way to cancel a date, Penelope," she said aloud with a shake of her head.

* * *

Dinner that night was unusually quiet. Everyone was sat in their usual spots, eating in peace. Everyone, that is, except for Amy. She was either out on another date with Stuart, or had dropped the whole group for him.

"Why is it so quiet?" Howard asked, choosing to be the first one to speak up. "We've done this a million times before we met her. We _really _don't have to change because she isn't present."

"That's not the only reason why," Leonard said before stuffing a bite of salad into his mouth.

"Don't say anything, Leonard," Sheldon warned.

Raj exchanged a glance between the two roommates. He leaned up to Howard, whispering his question into his ear.

Howard pushed him away, looking down at Raj. "If I knew, Sheldon wouldn't care if Leonard said anything, now, would he?" he asked rhetorically, returning to his food.

The door opened and Amy walked in, everyone immediately looked at her. She stood there for a moment, confused. "Geez, I'm not _that_ tardy," she said, walking over to the couch, putting her purse down on the floor as she sat down next to Sheldon. "I invited Stuart, but he couldn't afford to close the store early."

Sheldon turned his head to look at Amy with a shake of his head. "This doesn't feel appropriate anymore," he said.

Amy looked at him, once again confused. She had been confused by a lot of Sheldon's actions lately. "What doesn't?" she asked.

She didn't get her answer and Sheldon looked at Leonard, gesturing to Amy with his head. "Switch with her," he said.

They didn't question his demands and they both stood up, Leonard walking over to the couch, Amy walking to the chair. They both sat down at the same time.

"Better?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"No, worse," Sheldon said with a shake of his head. He looked past Leonard and Bernadette to Howard. "Wolowitz, switch with Leonard."

"I don't want to," Howard said, keeping his attention on his food as he ate.

"Alright," Sheldon said. "Rajesh, you can." He looked at Leonard. "To the floor."

"No," Leonard said with a shake of his head.

"I'll sit there," Penny said as she stood up. She walked over to the couch which caused Leonard to stand up himself. She sat down between Sheldon and Bernadette, Leonard sitting on the wooden seat.

"Are you satisfied now?" Amy asked, taking the food that Leonard had brought for her.

"Well, in this group I am never satisfied," Sheldon said. He looked at Penny for a moment then looked back at Amy with a nod of his head. "But, in this case, yes."

Penny turned her head to look at Leonard, the two smiling at each other knowingly.

"But why is it..." Howard started, but trailed off, the realization hitting him. "Oh."

Raj, once again confused, leaned up to whisper a second question into Howard's ear.

Howard looked at his Asian friend. "I'll tell you later," he said.

Penny was picking at her food. "So, you an Stuart spent the day together?" she asked, looking up at Amy.

"Most of it," Amy answered with a nod of her head. "I had to get to work later in the day, so I spent a few hours with him at the comic book store."

"What's the deal?" Howard asked. "Between you and Stuart. Are you an item or what?"

"I'm not sure," Amy said. "We're constantly texting or talking on the phone, much like Sheldon and I used to do. And tonight is our third date."

"I know what that means!" Howard said excitedly.

Sheldon lifted his head and looked at Amy, remembering what that meant due to his eidetic memory. "You're going to have intercourse with Stuart?" he asked.

"Sheldon, that isn't any of your business," Amy said.

"It is completely my business," Sheldon argued, putting his plate down on the coffee table."You're my friend and I care about your well being."

"And I do appreciate that," Amy said. "But whether Stuart and I have sex or not is my own personal business."

"Well, this just took a weird turn," Leonard said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sheldon talking about sex," Howard said with a grin. It just amused him that Sheldon actually knew what sex was.

"I'm gonna eat over at my place," Penny said as she stood up.

Sheldon looked up at her as if he didn't want her to leave. "What for?" he asked. "Is it the new seating arrangements?" He shook his head. "I'll have to get that organized."

"That's definitely not it, Sheldon," Penny said as she stepped away from the couch.

Sheldon stood up as well, picking up his plate of food off the table. "I'll join you then," he said. "No need for you to eat all alone over there. You deserve some company."

"You really don't have to," Penny said, turning around to look at Sheldon.

"Oh, you really don't have a say in the matter," Sheldon said as he stepped around Howard and Bernadette, barely missing stepping on Raj's hand. He stopped next to Penny, gesturing to the door.

Penny took this time to look at the others, all five confused, probably for five different reasons. She looked back at Sheldon. "Fine," she said, turning back around. She was the first out the door, Sheldon close behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Raj stood up off the floor, walking to the couch. He sat down next to Bernadette, in Sheldon's spot, a grin on his face as he continued to eat.

Howard looked at Leonard. "Is Sheldon hooking up with your ex-girlfriend?" he asked, demanding the answer they all wanted.

"No," Leonard said truthfully. He picked at his salad. "You know how Sheldon is with sex."

"Only too well," Amy said under her breath.

"Then let me ask something different," Howard said. "Are Sheldon and Penny... going out?"

Amy looked up from her food. "They went out on a date last night," she said. She looked at Leonard. "But I only think that was to make me jealous. Because he showed up at the same theater Stuart took me."

"Yeah, that was why he did it," Leonard said with a nod, looking at Amy, forgetting that Howard asked the question in the first place. "But oddly they're going out for real."

"Sheldon and Penny," Howard said once again, just to clarify. He looked at Bernadette. "Who killed a butterfly and when?"

* * *

Penny walked over to her small table next to the window, completely avoiding talking to or having eye contact with Sheldon while he followed her in and closed the door. She put her food down and sat down, eating in silence.

"Why are you so quiet this evening?" Sheldon asked as he sat down across from her, laying his napkin on the table. "As much as I appreciate the fact that we are free of the female chatter you are so fond of, this is unlike you."

Unlike _her_? He let's her lay against him, he touches her, he asks her out... and she's the one out of character.

"Well, this," Penny started, pointing her fork at Sheldon then at herself respectfully. "Whatever _this_ is, is still very weird."

"How do you think I feel?" Sheldon said, putting his fork down on the napkin next to his plate. "I have never once looked at you in any way pleasing."

"You sometimes mention how attractive I am," Penny said.

"And that's a compliment above any other," Sheldon said. "If I can notice how attractive you really are, it obviously means you are, in fact, more attractive than I mention because physical beauty means nothing to me."

Penny stared at him for a moment to process that. "Is that your way of saying I'm a ten?" she asked.

"A ten?" Sheldon asked. "I'm not sure what numbers have to do with anything, and numbers have everything to do with everything."

"Nevermind," Penny said with a small smile. She couldn't help but find it adorable when he didn't understand normal people things. "So... what is this? Between us."

"I'm not sure," Sheldon said, picking up his fork once again. "It's a little early to tell. We haven't had an official date yet."

"Sheldon, how many times have you been over here to eat?" Penny asked. She could already see the gears in Sheldon's head working to find the number. "It was rhetorical."

"Oh," Sheldon said. He nodded his head and smiled at Penny. "Good job, knowing what rhetorical means."

Penny smiled as well, proud of herself. "Thank you, Sheldon," she said. "Anyways, you've been here many times, just you and me. And then last night-"

"Oh, that wasn't a date," Sheldon interrupted with a shake of his head before taking a bite of his tangerine chicken.

"Face the facts, sweetie," Penny said. "It was a date."

"The fact is this: you assured me that it was_ not_ a date," Sheldon argued, always having to be right. "Just two friends 'hanging out', as you put it."

"Want to know something?" Penny asked, partly to change the subject.

"I'm a physicist," Sheldon said as if she had forgotten his profession. "I have two doctorates. I already know what I need to know."

"Just shut up and listen," Penny said.

"Very well," Sheldon said. He picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth before folding it and putting it back on the table. He put his full attention on Penny. "What is this information you are so eager to tell me?"

"You are the guy," Penny said.

Sheldon stared at her in silence. Sometimes Penny wanted to know what went on in his brain, but knew it was for the better. He nodded his head, gathering up his garbage. "I knew it," he said as he stood up, walking to the kitchen.

Penny turned around to look at him. "That's it?" she asked.

Sheldon threw his garbage away into the trash bin, looking at Penny. "Yes," he said with a nod, a slight expression of confusion on his face.

Penny stood up and walked over to him. "I guess I didn't tell you enough," she said. Honestly, she had expected to get more out of him than that, but she should have known not to expect the impossible.

"You told me everything," Sheldon said. "You like me, but never told me. Then I met Amy and she became more important in my life. And now you regret not having ever said anything to me before. Am I missing anything?'

"Nope, you covered it," Penny said with a shake of her head.

"That was the reason why I asked you out on a date last night," Sheldon said. "We both have recently been out of a relationship, mine more recent then yours, and we had no one to really talk to. I guess I wanted to give you a taste of what it would be like to date me."

"Good to know you're not looking for anything long term with me," Penny said sarcastically, but knew he would never catch it.

"It may not always be that way," Sheldon said. "We haven't even gotten a relationship yet. But, I am willing to give it a chance."

"Relationship?" Penny asked. That was moving rather quick. "Like, with an agreement and everything?" Even though the thought of a contract wasn't that appealing to her, she oddly found that as romantic, considering he would want to be in a relationship with her.

Sheldon nodded his head. "I'm not ruling it out," he said. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, that's probably the last thing I want from you."

"Oh, believe me, it's not," Penny said, knowing that real 'last thing' would be sex.

"In a way," Sheldon continued. "I still have a heartbreak to get over."

He was clearly meaning that little thing he had with Amy that Penny was sure he didn't even understand.

"Oh, I get it," Penny said, nodding her head. "I'm not ready to have Sheldon Cooper as my boyfriend just yet anyways." She pointed behind her at the tv. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"You're smothering me, Penny," Sheldon said, walking around the blonde.

Penny lowered her arm with a smile. He was never going to really change. She turned around to look at him. "See you tomorrow then," she said.

Sheldon looked at her, stopping at the door. "You, too," he said.

"How much should I dress up?" Penny asked, genuinely seeking his opinion.

Sheldon shook his head. "Why should I care?" he asked. "I never look at your body anyways." He opened the door, leaving shortly after.

Penny looked forward away form the white door, sitting on the couch. "Ok..." she said slowly, still confused by the situation.

* * *

**I actually like the way this chapter turned out**

**You may not know it, but I make it up as I go along, nothing is really planned out**

**Leave your reviews and any helpful tips (I could always use those)**

**See you soon :)**


	3. The First Date Formulation

**Sorry I've been taking so long to update this. Writer's block**

**Also, these notes are boring so I'm making this short, just read the story**

* * *

The following day, Penny managed to avoid Sheldon and Leonard. She even left early so she could do just that. Of course, she regretted it, but was glad to get back home and finally rest before getting ready for her date with Sheldon.

She was now going through her closet with Amy and Bernadette sitting on her bed to help her out merely three hours before the date. Normally she never had any troubles picking an outfit, but this was Sheldon. She didn't know how to dress for him.

"How is he going to take you anywhere?" Bernadette asked. "He doesn't know how to drive and he doesn't have a car."

Penny pointed at her side table. "He gave me a map," she said. She shook her head as she pushed aside her most revealing clothes, knowing there would be no point to wear anything that showed off skin. "But I have no freaking clue how to read it."

Amy grabbed the map and was quiet as she went over it. "Oh, damn," she muttered.

Penny stepped back, looking at her friends. That didn't sound good. "What is it?" she asked.

Amy looked up and over at her. "It's The Cheesecake Factory," she said.

Penny paused for a short moment "Damn," she muttered herself. "Should've known better than to accept a date with Sheldon on a Tuesday night."

"You could always go somewhere else," Bernadette said, leaning over to look at the map. "You'll be the one driving."

Penny returned to the closet, finding what she thought was the perfect dress. It was purple and strapless. Not even that short. She could always wear something over it in hopes he would want to rip it off of her later in the night.

"Oh, it's fine," Penny said, returning to reality. She pulled out the purple dress and a short black jacket, showing the duo that sat on her messy bed. "Thoughts?" she asked.

Amy shrugged. "He would notice if I showed up wearing something like that," she said. "But, with you, he wouldn't expect anything less."

Penny wasn't sure how to take that. She nodded her head. "Good enough for me," she said, going into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, what exactly is up with you two?" Howard asked as he and Raj played Call of Duty on the X-box, Sheldon at his desk, while Leonard was in the kitchen, waiting for his turn to play.

"Care to be more specific?" Sheldon asked obnoxiously, typing away at his computer.

"With you and Penny," Howard said, using his definition of 'specific'.

Sheldon sighed and lowered his arms, swiveling the chair around to look at Wolowitz. "I have known her for five years," he started. "Not only have I once saved her life-which, in turn, was the reason why I saw her naked once-"

"Tonight!" Howard interrupted, pausing the game to look at the physicist.

"Hey!" Raj complained, only to be ignored.

"Now, was _that_ so hard?" Sheldon asked, not even bothering to answer the question as he turned back to his computer.

"I am _okay _with it," Leonard said, looking over at them, causing the three of them to look at him. "Really, I am."

"No one was asking," Raj said slowly.

Leonard stared at them awkwardly for a few long, silent seconds before nodding his head. "Of course you weren't," he said with a fake smile. "It was a... joke. _Why_ would anyone care what I-" He pointed at the hallway to his room. "I'm gonna..." he trailed off as he went as quickly as he could into the hallway, escaping the humiliation.

Sheldon looked at Howard once again, not even catching Leonard's obvious jealousy. "We're going on a date," he said, finally answering the engineer's question.

"We know that," Howard said with a nod. "What we all want to know is why."

"Well, then why didn't you just ask 'why are you going out on a date with Penny'?" Sheldon asked.

"I give up," Howard said, returning to the game.

"Why are you going out on a date with Penny?" Raj asked, now not evening paying attention to the video game.

Sheldon smiled, standing up and walking over to the couch. He sat down on his spot, next to Howard. "That's an excellent question, Rajesh," he congratulated, getting a grin from the astrophysicist.

"That's still not an answer," Howard said.

Leonard walked back in, pointing at his friends. "It doesn't bother me!" he insisted as if he were being nagged about it. They all looked up at him once again. "It doesn't!"

Sheldon looked at Howard. "He's jealous of me!" he said, finally catching on.

Howard nodded his head, returning to the game.

Sheldon smiled, ecstatic about the fact he determined Leonard's emotion. He looked up at his roommate. "You must be pretty insecure to be jealous of me, Leonard," he said.

"I'm _not_ jealous," Leonard said. "I'm... What's the word?"

"Emulous?" Howard asked, pushing the buttons on the controller harder than necessary. "Envious? Green-eyed? And if you don't understand that, let's try Klingon. _Dlvl' Hol_."

"Perplexed," Leonard said. He looked at Sheldon once again. "Yeah... Perplexed."

"And jealous," Raj added.

"Alright," Sheldon started, meaning he was about to say something that only he could understand. He gestured to the chair. Leonard listened and sat down anyway. "You are clearly bothered by the fact that I am going out on a date with your ex-girlfriend in whom you tried to hook up with for nearly three years and it turns out she has been wanting me the whole time."

Leonard slowly nodded his head. When Sheldon put it so blunt like that, it was pointless to deny it any longer. "Of course it bothers me," he said. "She wanted _you_ while dating _me!_"

Sheldon leaned against the arm of the couch. "All you have to say is that you don't want me to go out with her," he said. "And I will respect your wishes and cancel our plans."

Leonard was silent for a moment. Was it really going to be that easy? He straightened his posture and nodded his head once. "I don't want you to go out with Penny," he said.

Sheldon was admittedly taken aback by Leonard's response. He had expected Leonard to insist he go on the date, that Sheldon deserves to be happy as well. He shook his head. "No," he said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Leonard stood and followed after him. "Then, you lied!" he said.

"I understand it's called bluffing," Sheldon said, opening the fridge.

"So, you're going through with it?" Leonard asked. "Even though you know it pisses me off?"

Sheldon looked at Leonard after grabbing himself a soda. "Yes," he said with a nod. "Although, I will be doing it more for her than for myself. I could easily dismiss any feelings I may have for her, Amy, or anybody, as I have my entire life."

"Feelings?" Leonard asked. "For Penny?" He pointed at Sheldon. "You still have hope with Amy."

"I am man enough to let her be happy," Sheldon said. "Even if that means it's not going to be with me."

"Leonard is jealous of Sheldon," Howard said, pausing the game once again. "And Sheldon is jealous of Stuart." He looked over at the roommates. "Marty McFly, what have you done?"

* * *

Sheldon walked up to the door of apartment 4B, wearing his usual plaid suit. He lifted his fist and paused to take a breath before knocking three times on the door. "Penny," he said, so quiet he even surprised himself. He knocked three more times. "Penny," he said a second time, attempting to be a bit more loud.

He knocked three more times, remembering the multiple times his friends had mentioned he needed to fix his OCD with knocking as to be less annoying. He had never noticed before, but now he was starting to see how annoying it was.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked, opening the door. She both sounded and looked worried, Sheldon silently congratulating himself for actually noticing two emotions in one day.

And that was when Sheldon noticed he just stood there, his fist raised post-knocking, not having yet said her name for the third time. "Penny," he said quietly still, lowering his arm.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"No, no," Sheldon said with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm just weird." Or nervous, but he would never admit that to her. He gestured to the stairs, forcing a slight smile so he wouldn't appear as nervous as he felt. "Shall we?"

Penny smiled at him in return. She had to admit, the fact that he was nervous to go on a date with her was kinda cute. She nodded her head as she grabbed her purse. "We shall," she said, stepping outside, closing and locking the door.

They started down the stairs in sync. "Are you bringing the map I gave you?" he asked.

"I know we're going to The Cheesecake Factory," Penny said.

Sheldon looked at her. "Who told you?" he asked, knowing she never could have found out on her own until they arrived.

"Amy," Penny said.

Sheldon sighed, looking forward again. "There goes the surprise," he said.

* * *

Sheldon and Penny sat in an awkward silence, staring at each other, uncomfortably avoiding looking at the waitress that had brought Penny her wine, waiting for Sheldon's drink choice.

"Why don't you have some wine?" Penny asked.

"Why should I?" Sheldon asked. He never drunk alcohol and it seemed like Penny, with her love of alcohol no matter what flavor, wanted him to drink as much as she did herself.

Penny shrugged, picking up her glass. "Carpe diem," she said, surprising even herself, taking a sip of the dark red liquid.

"Seize the day," Sheldon said, sounding like he was in shock. "Well, Penny, color me impressed." He looked up at the waitress. "I'll have a wine as well."

Penny smiled, putting the glass down on the table. Once the waitress left, she spoke again, "So, what's on your mind?" she asked. She wasn't really interested in what he always had to say, but she wanted to learn more about him.

"Nothing," Sheldon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Really?" Penny asked, her turn to be in shock. "No sciencey crap going on in that brain of yours?"

"I've had quite the distracting day," Sheldon said. "I was doing some more research on the Higgs Boson Particle-"

"That's more like it," Penny interrupted. "I'm sorry, go on, doc."

"Please don't call me that," Sheldon said, though he didn't sound as polite as he should have been. "As I was saying-"

"Yeah, yeah," Penny interrupted once again. "Something about a speck in space."

"And everyone kept interrupting me," Sheldon said. "Very much so like you're doing at this very moment."

"Oh, so what did you tell them?" Penny asked. "What do your nerdy little friends know that I don't?"

"That Leonard is in fact jealous that I'm going out with you," Sheldon said with a nod of his head.

Penny nodded her head. She actually wasn't sure how she felt about that. She still cared for Leonard, seeing him jealous-or hearing about it-was still hard. "I figured as much," she said. "Now I just feel bad. This_ was_ a mistake. Never again."

"Fine," Sheldon said with a shrug. "I guess it's time for some reverse psychology."

"Reverse psy-what?" Penny asked, confused as always.

"You're right," Sheldon agreed. "We shouldn't date ever again. It would be more kind to Leonard. We shouldn't do that to him. He's a good man and doesn't deserve such pain and woe."

"That's not what I was getting at," Penny said.

"No worries, Penny," Sheldon said, raising a hand to quiet her. "I assure you, I will never ask you to go on a date with me again."

"What if I ask you?" Penny asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Sheldon asked, taking a sip of the wine. He made a face, looking at the glass before putting it back down. "Aren't I too quirky for your taste?"

"Because, believe it or not, I like your quirkiness," Penny said. "I like your compulsion with knocking. I like your insane schedule. I like how you have a spot on the couch you won't let anyone else sit at. I like _you_."

Sheldon hadn't expected a reaction like that, forcing him to be silent for a few moments. "Looks like reverse psychology worked," was all he was able to say.

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything," Penny said, referring back to when Sheldon said the same words to her. "But I am asking you to never push me away."

"That's the furthest thing from my mind," Sheldon said. "No, actually intercourse is. No, geology-"

"Thank you, Sheldon," Penny said, not wanting to hear his tangent.

Sheldon nodded at her. "You're welcome," he said. He wasn't normally polite like that, so he was slowly learning, and she appreciated how he tried. He pointed at the glass. "Do I have to drink that?"

Penny smiled and shook her head. "If you don't want to, no," she said.

"Might be too late, though," Sheldon said, picking up his fork. "I can already feeling it altering my personality."

"You're not drunk, Sheldon," Penny said.

"You don't know that," Sheldon argued with her.

"I'm drunk all the time," Penny said, knowing she would win with that. "I _do_ know."

"You have a point there," Sheldon said before returning to his food.

Penny was silent as she watched him eat. He was like a puppy. A kinda sexy puppy at that. "Sheldon," she started, getting his attention, lifting his head to look at her, still like a puppy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I have two doctorates while you're a community college drop-out," Sheldon started. "Ask as many questions as you possibly can."

Penny decided to ignore is hurtful words. He didn't know any better. She would be sure to teach him when he was being inappropriate and rude. "How long do you think it'll take us to..." she started slowly, nearly trailing off before ending the question. "Become official?"

Sheldon lifted his head, looking out into space as he calculated the math. He was starting to take a little too long to think when he looked back at Penny. "Three years," he said.

Penny shook her head. Unacceptable. "That's too long," she said. "Try again."

"I can't try again," Sheldon said. "There's only one answer."

"No, there's not," Penny said. "We've known each other a long time. We're practically a couple already. Just say it."

"Say what?" Sheldon asked, his turn to be confused.

Penny sighed, shaking her head and picking up her glass once again. "Forget it," she mumbled before taking a sip of the wine.

"Penny," Sheldon said, getting her attention now. "I don't know how relationships work. I have never been interested in one before. It's not something I should be rushed into."

Penny nodded, putting the glass down. "I guess I can understand that," she said.

"Also, I'm not riding in the same vehicle as you if you're driving," Sheldon said. "You're far too intoxicated to operate a car."

Penny nodded once again. "We can get a taxi to take us home," she said. She leaned against the table. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Sheldon said with a shrug. "Not shoes. And you don't share any of my interests, either. We have nothing in common."

"Well, opposites attract," Penny said.

"I guess you did learn a thing or two from you tirade with Leonard," Sheldon said.

"I listen," Penny said wit ha shrug, not bothering to point out the fact that it was a thing in the real world.

Sheldon looked up from his food again. "I have a plan for our next date," Sheldon said with a smile.

He was happy about it that couldn't be good, but Penny played along and smiled at him in return. "And what is that?" she asked.

"Three words," Sheldon said. "Star Wars marathon."

Penny's face fell, showing how she felt on the inside. "Really?" she asked. "_That's_ your plan?"

"Oh, it's a good plan," Sheldon said with a nod.

"It's a good thing the next date is on me then," Penny said.

"But you can't afford dinner," Sheldon said. "How will you afford to take me anywhere?"

"I'll figure it out," Penny said.

"Was that your way of actually asking me out on a date?" Sheldon asked.

Penny hadn't even realized that. She nodded her head once. "Yes," she said.

"Is this due to your state of intoxication?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm not drunk enough to make bad decisions," Penny said.

"Are you _sure_?" Sheldon asked. "Because taking me on a second date on your own free will sounds like a bad decision to me."

"Well, it's not," Penny said. "Surprisingly? What do you say?"

Sheldon was silent once again, clearly going over his options. And, once again, taking too long for her answer. He nodded his head. "I gladly accept," he said.

Penny smiled. "Great," she said. "Date number two is official."

* * *

Sheldon and Penny stopped at the fourth floor, Penny laughing as silently as she could, leaning against the door as she attempted to unlock it, Sheldon watching her with pity.

"This is why I don't drink," Sheldon said, getting a glare from the less-jolly Penny. He walked to the door, taking her key and unlocking it for her. He opened it. "Good night, Penny," he said, turning around.

"Hey, wait, wait," Penny urged. Sheldon stopped and looked at her. She pointed inside. "Do you want some coffee?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't drink coffee," he said. "And it's much too late for caffeine."

"I can make some tea," Penny said, leaning against the door jamb. "Please?"

"A few minutes can't hurt I guess," Sheldon said, following Penny inside, closing the door behind him. He sat on the couch as Penny went to the kitchen.

Penny started to fill the kettle with water. "I had a nice time," she said, putting it on the stove eye, discreetly not turning it on just to keep Sheldon in her apartment a little while longer.

"Oh, as did I," Sheldon said, looking at her. "And I was expecting it to go terribly, considering your first date with Leonard, but it exceeded my expectations and even surprised me a little."

Penny sat down on the couch next to him, staring into his eyes. Those light blue orbs were so gorgeous, how come she never noticed before? Her eyes then moved down to look at his lips, out of curiosity. Thin; probably not much to kiss.

One way to find out.

Without a single word, she leaned forward, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him. She didn't get anything in return, just like a robot, but it still wasn't terrible. After a few seconds, she leaned away, looking at the frozen Sheldon.

He cleared his throat and clumsily stood up off the couch. "I should..." eh started, trailing off, pointing at the door. "Again, I had a... nice time." He turned around, nearly tripping over the table and he found his way out the door.

She dazed Sheldon Cooper.

She didn't know how _he _was as a kisser. But it wasn't a wasted experiment. Her own lips clearly had some power.

* * *

**What will the aftermath be like?**

**How will they approach each other after an awkward drunken kiss?**

**Find out next time.**

**As always, leave reviews and any helpful tips.**

**Also, thanks for the attention this fic has gotten. I wasn't expecting it to be as popular as my other, but at this rate, it'll be more popular.**

**Until we meet again**


	4. The Closure Algorithm

**Remember when I said the next chapter wouldn't be a long wait? Psych! Twenty days isn't too long of a wait, though, right?**

**Forget it just read**

* * *

When Penny stepped out of her apartment the next morning, she was stopped by nearly running into Leonard who was also just leaving his apartment. They stared at each other in silence for a few, long seconds.

Penny decided to smile, albeit nervously, at him. "Morning," she said.

"Yeah," was all Leonard said before starting down the stairs.

Penny could understand his bitterness, in fact, she accepted it. She said nothing as she followed close behind him down the stair case. They had never been in such an uncomfortable silence before. And it was making her uneasy.

"Listen," she started, but was unable to finish.

Leonard stopped and turned around, looking up at her a step higher. "I _tried_ to pretend last night didn't bother me," he said. "I thought if I did that, it would become true and I could accept this... _thing_ between you and Sheldon. But, in reality, it was quite the opposite."

"You can't be mad forever," Penny said.

"Ok, so, you'd spend forever with _him_?" Leonard asked before turning back around and continuing down the stairs.

"That's not what I said," Penny defended, following him once again. "Can't you give us a chance?"

Leonard stopped once again, but, despite what Penny thought he would do, he kept his attention forward, not saying a word. She wasn't even sure if he was even breathing. He wasn't making a sound.

"Leonard?" Penny asked.

Leonard turned his head to look up at her. "I'll try," he said. "Only for you."

"That's not good enough," Penny said with a shake of her head. She hated to ask this much from him, but it had to be done. "I know how you feel about me. But there's no going back. I need you to move on and let me be happy. No matter who I'm with."

"You're right," Leonard said with a nod. "There's really no need for me to be a part of whatever this is." He nodded once again. "Leave me out of it." Before Penny could say another word, he was out the door.

Penny knew she should feel terrible about what she was doing to him, how she was practically shitting on what they once had. But, for some reason, she didn't. It made her wonder how much she felt for him in the first place.

* * *

"So, did you do it?" Howard asked as he stabbed his fork into the salad he was eating at the university cafeteria.

"Do what?" Sheldon asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"It's Sheldon," Raj told Howard. "_It_ and Sheldon does not mix."

"Right, my mistake," Howard said. He looked back at Sheldon. "So... did you kiss her?"

Sheldon lifted his head from the textbook like a meerkat-Howard always enjoyed that-looking at the engineer with eyes wide, now a different animal, like a deer in the headlights. "Why would you ask me a question like that?" he asked in a more defensive tone than need be.

Howard smiled at him. "You totally made out with her!" he said.

"I have _not_ done any kissing or making out," Sheldon said. It wasn't a lie since Penny was the one that had kissed him.

"How was the date, then?" Raj asked, not wanting to pry, but still wanting plenty of details into the love life of Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Sheldon was quiet for a few moments as he looked at his two friends staring at him, waiting for an answer. "Fine," he said before looking back down at the textbook on the table.

"It's Penny," Howard said. "It was either more than just 'fine' or it was downright terrible. Can't really go half and half with this woman."

"If it's alright, I'd like to stop talking about this now," Sheldon said.

"Yes, please," Leonard said as he put the tray down on the table, sitting down across from his roommate.

"Thank you, Leonard," Sheldon said, pausing from his work to take a bite of his food.

"So..." Howard started, finding a new friend to nag on. He looked at Leonard. "How was last night for_ you_?"

"I basically hate life and everything right now," Leonard said.

"You're doing great!" Howard said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me butting in," Sheldon started, looking at Leonard. "Go away." He shook his head. "I don't need that negative attitude around me while I work."

"What's up, dude?" Raj asked, deciding to push aside Sheldon's rude comment for the rest of the gang.

"I think I dumped Penny," Leonard said rather lowly.

Sheldon was in shock. "But you weren't dating," he said, sounding as if he had claimed dibs on Penny.

"As a friend," Leonard said. "I should call her." He reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "Yeah, I'm calling her."

"Why?" Howard asked. "Now that she's going out with Sheldon, you don't really have a reason to stay friends. She said it herself, she only stayed friends with us because of her crush on Sheldon."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Leonard said, his turn to be sarcastic.

Raj looked at Sheldon, who was back to his book. "When's the next date?" he asked.

"I'm done," Leonard said, pushing his tray away and standing up even though he had just got there and hadn't even taken a bite yet.

"Wait," Sheldon said, looking up at his roommate, sounding like he cared, but Leonard knew better.

"What?" Leonard asked, annoyed.

"I need you to take me to the comic book store later," Sheldon said. "It's New Comic Book Day, so, don't forget."

Leonard had to stare at Sheldon for a few moments before he could process that. "New Comic Book Day," he said. He shook his head. "Screw you, Sheldon." He turned around and left the cafeteria.

Sheldon looked at Howard and Raj. "Who wants to take me to the comic book store?" he asked.

* * *

Penny sat on her couch, drinking a glass of white wine as Raj stood in front of the kitchen, pitching her ideas for her upcoming date with Sheldon. She realized she should have thought it out more before now, but that was just her.

"Two words, Penny: carriage ride," Raj said.

"I'm going on a date with Sheldon," Penny said. "He's probably scared of both those things."

"He rides in trains," Raj said. "But, you do have a point there." He paused for a moment to think once more. "How about a small dinner at home? And then you can watch a movie."

"I'm _not_ having a Star Wars marathon," Penny said.

"That's not what I was-" Raj started.

"Besides the point," Penny said with a shake of her head. "None of these ideas are really helping me out."

Raj walked over to her, sitting on the couch with her. "I think you should go with the home dinner," he said. "You don't have to cook, maybe get something for the microwave. He won't care either way. _Or_ there is this place Amy told me about."

"Nope," Penny said with a shake of her head, pouring herself some more wine. She loved Amy, but she wanted to keep that girl far away from whatever she and Sheldon had right now. Maybe in a few weeks, she'd get Amy involved, but now was too soon.

"She knows Sheldon better than anyone," Raj said.

"I don't care," Penny said. "She probably would have taken him there one day." She leaned back, looking at her friend. "I almost feel like the other woman when I'm around her anyways. Sure, she never actually dated Sheldon, but it's still a little weird around her in a way."

"She has Stuart now," Raj said. "I'm sure she's ok with you dating Sheldon."

"Yeah, well, once upon a time, Leonard said the same thing," Penny said.

"This is about Leonard now?" Raj said.

Penny shrugged. "I guess," she said. "At first, I didn't feel guilty about this Sheldon thing. I knew that couldn't be normal. But then it hit me, I can't lose him as a friend over this."

"For what it's worth, I don't think Sheldon is going to be his friend anymore, either," Raj said.

"Yeah, _that_ makes me feel better," Penny said before taking a long swig of the wine.

Raj sighed, picking up his bottle of beer as he stood up once again. "Well, it looks like you'll be getting a Star Wars marathon then," he said. "But, that's not romantic."

Penny looked up at him. "If we take out Star Wars, it could be," she said.

* * *

Sheldon was sitting at his desk, tapping away at his computer, when Leonard returned home from work.

"Good thing you're here," Sheldon said, looking at Leonard and standing up.

"Not talking to you," Leonard said as he walked past Sheldon and into the kitchen.

"Well, that is a contradiction in itself," Sheldon said, following Leonard, who stopped to open the fridge. "By telling me you're not talking to me, you, in turn, had to talk to me, thereby ignoring what you had just said. And that means you _are_ actually talking to me."

Leonard sighed, closing the small fridge once more as he turned to look at Sheldon. "Fine, what?"

"While you were working late, I had time to think," Sheldon started. "I don't want my dating Penny to ruin what we have."

"Does that mean you'll stop?" Leonard asked.

"Heaven's no," Sheldon said with a shake of his head.

"Bye," Leonard said, walking past Sheldon once again, heading towards his room.

Sheldon followed after him still. "But you didn't let me finish," he said as if that mattered.

"That's because I didn't want you to," Leonard said.

"I supported your relationship with her," Sheldon said. "Is it too much to ask for the same in return?"

"The only time you supported it was when it was convenient for you," Leonard said, stopping to open his door.

"Ah, but that's what you don't know," Sheldon said. "This _is _convenient for you."

Leonard didn't know why Sheldon was so hell-bent on having his blessing to date Penny. "Humor me, Sheldon," he said, looking at him. "How is you dating _my_ ex-girlfriend-who I'm still in love with, by the way-convenient for me?"

"Firstly, _whom_ you are still in love with," Sheldon said, his obsessive disorder to correct people overcoming every thing else. "Secondly-"

"No," Leonard interrupted. He had an epiphany. "Penny's right."

"Well, I'm not sure about _that_," Sheldon said. "But, who am I to jump to conclusions? It depends on what you're talking about. What is she right about?"

"I need to be happy she's happy," Leonard said. "Even if that's not with me." He nodded his head, looking up at Sheldon. "I can't believe I'm saying this."

"I don't understand what's happening," Sheldon said.

"You have my blessing," Leonard said without a pause. He wanted to get it out as quick as possible so he could make it official to them he would try to be happy for them.

"You mean that?" Sheldon asked.

"I really do," Leonard said with a nod. "Maybe it's time you do the same for Stuart."

"I should?" Sheldon asked.

"You should," Leonard said. A smile slowly crept onto his face. "You'll find closure. It feels good."

"I suppose I have a new reason to go to the comic book store," Sheldon said. "Speaking of which, you should drive me. It's new Comic Book Day." He shrugged. "Two birds with one stone."

* * *

Penny took one last look at the clock above her sink as she placed the plates on the table, making sure they were as straight as she could possibly get them for Sheldon to notice and be impressed.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Penny."

Right on time as always. She smiled as she walked towards the door during the second set of knocks.

After the third and final time, Penny opened the door, surprised to see Sheldon wearing an actual _matching_ suit rather than his ugly go-to blazer._  
_

"Good evening, Penny," Sheldon said, noticing that she was the one silent this time.

Penny smiled at him, already feeling her cheeks blush a little bit. "Good evening," she said in return. "You look great." She couldn't believe she almost passed up the opportunity for an intimate dinner with this-dare she say it-_gorgeous_ man. He sure did have his moments. "Is it ok if we eat here?"

"It's a mess and you're cooking," Sheldon said. "Just like The Cheesecake Factory. May I come in?"

Penny should have known he wouldn't change if they started dating, so she pushed aside the offense and stepped out of his way. "Sure, come in," she said.

Sheldon walked inside, closing the door behind him. He looked around, sniffing the air. He looked at Penny. "Shrimp fried rice," he said. "It actually smells appealing. Are you sure you didn't hire a chef for tonight?"

Penny smiled at him. "It's a frozen dinner," she admitted. "Sit down. Make yourself at home." She walked into the kitchen as Sheldon sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water would be fine," Sheldon said. "After last night, I would like to avoid alcohol."

"You and me both, bud," Penny said under her breath as she opened the fridge to get a bottled water. "Sheldon, we need to talk about last night." She walked over to him, holding out the bottle for him to take and sitting down.

"Why?" Sheldon asked as he took the bottle.

"We can't avoid what happened last night forever," Penny said. "I kissed you. And you kinda freaked out. But the fact that you're going through with this date anyways has to mean something."

"You know, the food smells delicious for being previously prepared," Sheldon said, still avoiding the subject.

"Sheldon, we need to talk," Penny said, getting the man's attention. Finally. "I know I was pretty wasted, but I remember that kiss so clear it was like it happened when I was sober. And... I kinda liked it. How do you feel about it?"

Sheldon kept his eyes forward, but his head turned to face her. He clearly wanted to look at her as he spoke, but was unable to _actually_ look at her. "I may... have feelings," he said.

"Goddammit, Sheldon, I already know this," Penny said, irritated. "Why else would you have asked me out twice in one day?"

"The first was only to make Amy jealous," Sheldon said, looking at her with his eyes now. "It wasn't a real date."

Penny was about to speak again when the microwave beeped, both a sign their food was ready and this conversation was either over. "Dinner's ready," she said as she stood up.

Sheldon stood up, going in the opposite direction to the table as Penny went into the kitchen to get the food.

"How was work today?" Penny asked, putting the food down in the middle of the table and sitting down.

"I published my paper," Sheldon said. "And I hope one day to see Stephan Hawking read-"

"Sweetie, it's adorable how you think I care," Penny said, not wanting to listen to Sheldon jibber jabber tonight.

"Oh, well, then..." Sheldon started. "How was_ your _work today?"

"I'm a waitress that's bad at my job on purpose," Penny said. "It was _great_." She didn't care if Sheldon didn't pick up the sarcasm or not, it wouldn't last long enough."In reality, it was boring and slow."

"Good thing you're here with me now," Sheldon said with a genuine smile on his face. "You'll never be bored with me around."

Penny smiled softly at him. It was amazing how he could just wow her with a small statement such as that. "We should have done this a lot sooner," she said. "I had no idea what I was missing out on."

* * *

The two of them talked as they ate for the next hour or so, the topic of conversation changing nearly five minutes since anything they had in common was short talk. But they still enjoyed that time.

"It's getting late," Penny commented after looking at the time. She looked at Sheldon. "Should we call it a night?"

"But you haven't offered me dessert yet," Sheldon said.

"Depends on what type of dessert you want," Penny said, feeling extra flirty at the moment. She leaned against the table, giving him a smile and a wink.

Sheldon cocked his head, confused. "Do you have a tick?" he asked, referring to said wink.

"I'm fine," Penny said, standing up. "What about ice cream?"

"I half-expected week old cheesecake, but ice cream is much better," Sheldon said.

Penny smiled at him. "Ice cream it is," she said, walking to the fridge.

Sheldon stood up, walking over to the couch. "My offer still stands," he said out of the blue.

"What offer?" Penny asked, silently hoping to herself he had offered an actual kiss to her the night before, but she was too drunk to remember.

Sheldon turned around and looked at her as if he were judging her for forgetting. And he probably was. "A Star Wars marathon," he said.

"Oh, that," Penny said. She looked at Sheldon, grabbing the ice cream and closing the freezer. "Sweetie, that will never happen." She grabbed two spoons before walking over to him.

Sheldon sighed, sitting on the couch. "You've seen parts of them," he said.

"Not enough to care," Penny said, joining him on the couch. She handed him one of the spoons.

"Sharing?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, couples do it all the time," Penny said, scooping up a spoonful of the frozen dairy.

"Couples?" Sheldon asked.

That was when Penny realized what she said. She looked at Sheldon before she put the ice cream into her mouth. "Yeah," she said slowly and silently. She cleared her throat. "I mean, isn't that what we are?"

"We've never spoken of it," Sheldon said. "_Are _you my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, _am_ I?" Penny asked back.

"I don't know," Sheldon said as well, causing a silence to come over the two.

After a few seconds, Sheldon spoke again. "Would you like to be?" he asked.

"Be what?" Penny asked, pretending to be oblivious. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Sheldon sighed, not wanting to say it, but knew he had to. He had never been open to relationships, he didn't understand why they were necessary, she could understand his hesitance. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked unenthusiastically.

Penny smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Yes," she accepted. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, proceeding to wipe away the germs from his skin with her thumb.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect date.

* * *

**Yay! It's official! I had a lot of fun writing this one.**

**What kind of other dates should they go on? How do you think the gang will react? Will Stuart become a part of this little group?**

**Find out next time! Which will be out a lot sooner than this one!**

**Later!**


End file.
